Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: COMPLETE! The SGC recruits a fifth member for SG-1. Daniel?. I suck at these. My first Stargate SG-1 fic, so be nice.Please rr! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. MGM and the Sci-fi Channel do. Also names and references to Mutant X belong to Tribune, Fireworks, and Marvel. This is for fun, not for profit. I am making NO money out of this. I just needed to satisfy my muse!

(A/N: This is somewhere in season 4. The pairing is Daniel/Trisana if you haven't figured it out by the end of this story.)

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 1

****

(Manor)

Trisana Fox was rummaging through a box of old pictures that she had taken down from the attic of the 2 floor manor. Her auburn hair fluttered in the cool breeze that swirled around her from the open window. Light gleamed from the window and gave the living room an in described stillness and a sense of calmness around the room. 

Trisana picked up a black and white photo featuring her grandmother, Trance O' Connor, and her mother, 1 year old, Diane. She put that picture in her scrapbook that had been lying on her lap, motionless. Trisana picked up another picture. This one was of her mother, father and herself at the age of three. Even as a small child her green eyes were still stunning. She gave a small smile. This day had been the last time the three of them were together.

*Flashback* 

Diane Fox, a brunet with green eyes, was pushing a baby Trisana on a tire swing that hung in the backyard tree. While Michael Fox, a blonde with blue eyes, was barbequing. 

"Foods on!" he hollered.

Diane picked up her baby daughter and headed for the picnic table not too far away. The three sat down. Michael passed the burgers around while Diane put some of her homemade potato salad on everyone's plate. They then started to eat.

"Honey, guess what Tris did this morning?" she said, as the cut up the burger into pieces for Trisana.

"What's that?" he asked, smiling at his daughter. 

"It's rather unbelievable really," Diane said in a semi-mysterious voice.

"What?" Spit it out woman! He thought to himself.

"Well, while I was chopping up the ingredients this morning for my potato salad I cut myself," she said.

"I don't notice any cut," Michael said.

"Exactly!" She looked at her husband's dumbfounded face and explained. "Or baby Trisana healed me. She must be a Healing Mage like her grandmother." 

She was filled with glee by the discovery. Michael suppressed a smile, however. He wanted a normal family. He thought the mage Blood in their family was gone.

*End of Flashback*

Trisana was interrupted abruptly by the doorbell. She quickly got up to answer it. A woman stood at the doorway. She had short blonde hair and wearing a uniform from the Air Force.

"Hello," Trisana said.

"Dr. Fox?" the woman asked.

"Yes,"

"Major Samantha Carter, U.S. Air Force. We need your help," the woman said.

"Alright," Trisana said. "But, I don't know what I can do."

This of coarse was a lie. Besides the healing ability, she had developed many other powers as well. But, she had to keep them a secret since she was a kid. She may not look it, but Trisana is very powerful.

"Well, we do. Or else I wouldn't be here," Samantha said. "We should leave now."

Oh, right," Trisana quickly closed up the manor, not knowing when she'll be back, then left with Major Carter.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 2

****

(The SGC)

"General Hammond, sir," Major Samantha Carter said. "Dr. Trisana Fox."

"Thank you, Major," the general looked at the Doctor and then the two shook hands. "Dr. Fox, this is SG-1. You will be joining them on their missions from now on."

"You mean if I agree to help you," Trisana said.

The General nodded and gestured her to sit down. She did. Introductions were made and Trisana's beauty left Dr. Jackson speechless, which was a very rare thing.

"Dr. Fox . . .," Hammond began.

"Call me Tris, sir," she interrupted.

He nodded politely and continued. "Tris, am I to understand the major informed you of our current situation?"

"Yes," Trisana nodded. "And I will be honored and glad to help anyway that I can."

"Excellent," Hammond said. "You were probably wondering how come we've asked you to help."

"It didn't cross my mind, sir," Tris said.

"Oh I think you do, Doctor," Colonel O' Neill said.

"Colonel?" she asked.

"We know of you powers Doctor Fox. There is no need to hide them here," Teal'c said.

"Uhh, what kind of powers do you have?" Daniel finally asked, somewhat nervously.

Tris smiled. He is cute, she thought. Okay, Tris snap out of it. You need to explain to them what kind of powers you have. "How much time do you have?" she asked. She looked around at everyone. "I have several actually."

"Care to elaborate, Tris?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Colonel," she grinned. "I was born with the ability to heal. Then suddenly my other powers started to show up," She paused to look around at everyone. They all seemed very interested in her and what she could do. She continued. "I have the ability to conjure up the elements. Fire," a ball of fire appeared in her right hand. They had surprised looks on their faces. "Lightening," the fire disappeared and she started to play with the lightening bolts in between her fingers. "Water," a water ball swirled around in her hand. "And wind," a small tornado appeared in her hand on demand. "I'm also a Telekinetic, a Telepath, and feral." 

"Feral?" Teal'c asked what the others were thinking.

"Cat-like abilities and senses," she tried to explain, by the confused looks on their faces. "I can jump to and from high buildings or whatever. I have excellent sense of smell and hearing. Along with seeing what the human eye can't see upon demand," she took a deep breath. "Those are all of my powers. That I know of."

"That you know of?" Major Carter asked Tris. "You're saying that you could possibly develop more?"

Tris nodded. "I have been developing these powers for the last 20 years. There's a good chance I could." Tris informed them.

"Great! Now there's something to look forward to!" Jack grinned.

"Alright folks, SG-1 will depart at 0700 hours tomorrow morning for Standard Recon," the General told them. 

Everyone nodded and got up from their seats.

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 3

****

(Embarkation Room)

Colonel O' Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Fox, and Dr. Jackson stood in front of the Stargate waiting for their next order from General Hammond. 

"Sg-1 you have a go. Repeat, you have a go," the general said.

First Teal'c went through with FRED, then Jack and Sam, then finally Tris and Daniel. This wasn't Tris's first time going through the Stargate. When she did go through it for the first time the planet they had visited wasn't inhabited. From what she could tell, the planet was covered with trees and animals. No humans though. So, this time when they would go through she would be used to traveling this way.

****

(Planet PX5-369)

They looked around at the planet. 

"It's just like Earth," Daniel said.

"Except that when the sun goes down, the temperature drops to 5 degrees below 0," Sam said.

"Great. I hate the cold," Trisana said.

"Tris see if you can find anyone out here," Jack ordered. 

"You got it," she said. Tris searched through the forest with her mind's sight. "There's a village a few miles from here. All are woman."

"They could be Amazons then," Daniel said.

"Let's check it out," Jack ordered.

"Wait," everyone looked at Tris. "Apophis is here. He's accompanied by 10-15 Serpent Guards at least. There about 6 miles North West."

"There not that far from that village," Sam said.

"We should try and stop them. Those woman and children will be slaughtered if we don't do anything," Tris said.

"We help these Amazons we could make them our allies," Teal'c said.

"Jack, we should at least try," Daniel told him.

"I know Daniel," Jack said. "All right, we're goin'" He turned to Tris as they started to head in the village's direction. "I'd like for you to try and not use much of your powers while we fight Apophis. I want to be able to surprise him later on,"

"I understand," she said. "I wouldn't mind to hold back a little. It drains my strength when I go overboard,"

"What happens when you do?" Sam asked.

"I loose most of my strength. I can't move for several days," Tris explained.

"A weakness," Teal'c asked.

Tris nodded and looked at Sam. "How long will it take to get to the village?"

"We should be there by tomorrow morning. If we don't run into Apophis while we're at it" she said.

"O' Neill, it will be dark soon. We should find a place to set up camp," Teal'c suggested after hours of walking through the massive forest.

"That's probably a good idea. We'll keep walkin' till we find a nice spot," Jack said.

Tris searched the area with her mind's eye one more time. Apophis is about the same distance away from the Amazon Village as SG-1 is.

"Jack, Apophis is 2 miles west of us. If we're lucky we can stop him and his Guards from even reaching the village," she told him.

"And that's if we're lucky," Sam commented from Tris's right side. Trisana smiled. 

Jack, Tris, and Sam were up front, while Daniel and Teal'c were bringing up the rear. She fell back to talk to Daniel. Daniel finally wasn't quiet around Tris anymore. In fact they had spent countless nights up late doing whatever interested the two of them. Usually it was playing Mythological Trivia games that Tris had found on the internet.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Daniel said. "You know that we've known each other a month and a half and I still don't know what kind of Doctor you are."

"I'm a healer,"

"I just couldn't decide. If you were a tie between a healer and an Anthropologist," he said.

"I was going to be an Anthropologist. But, I wanted to put my mage power to use." Tris said. "Studying other cultures is a bit of a hobby."

"Well apparently you take your hobbies seriously because we're tied right now in our Mythological Trivia game," he laughed.

Tris laughed too.

"Hey guys it looks like there's an opening up ahead!" Sam said.

She was right. It was a nice little opening with just enough room for them to sleep and a fire. They had managed to set up camp before the sun went down. As Sam said before it was cold.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 4

****

(Planet PX5-369)

Jack, Teal'c, Samantha, Trisana and Daniel sat around the fire, hands in their pockets. They were doing there best to keep warm.

"I hate the cold!" Tris complained yet again.

"Stop thinking about it then," Sam said.

"How do I do that?" she was getting crabby.

"Tell us about you," Sam suggested. "We still don't know that much about you."

"Got any family?" Jack asked.

"No,"

"Any friends?" Sam asked.

"Excluding you guys, General Hammond, and Janet? No,"

"Beauty tips?"

Tris had to laugh at that last question. You gotta give the Colonel credit for trying, she thought to herself.

"What?" Jack said. "It's a good question!"

"What happened to your family, Trisana Fox?" Teal'c asked.

"They died when I was . . . Very young," she said. "The last day we were together was the day I found out I was a mage. I was three years old. I had healed my mother's cut from that morning," 

"How did they die?" Daniel asked gently.

"My mother was killed in a car wreck the night I had developed my power. A week later my father committed suicide," she explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Tris said. "That week was a blank. I can't seem to remember any of it."

"Why would that happen?" Jack asked Sam.

She shrugged.

But Tris said, "I don't know the answer to that either. All I know is that after my father died I started to develop my other powers,"

*Flashback*

****

(Geneomex)

Michael Fox took a scared Trisana out of the car and entered to tall building. Michael read the sign on the building: Geneomex: Splitting one gene at a time. The air was stale and cold inside. He took her into a small circular operation room. They waited for awhile until a tall black haired man entered the room. Michael explained why they were there. 

Tris was sitting on the table as they talked, she couldn't hear what they were saying. The man, Dr. Kane, and her father walked over to the three year old. Michael kissed her on the cheek and left with out saying a word. Tris started to cry, he wanted her father back. But he just kept walking away without looking back. Dr. Kane eased her quickly, then injected a needle into her arm and gave her an anesthetic. She fell slowly to sleep. 

*End of Flashback*

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons

Ch. 5

****

(The campsite on PX5-369)

"Tris!" 

A familiar voice snapped her out of a deep sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Colonel O' Neill hanging over her. 

"What?" she complained. She was not a morning person.

"We gotta get movin'," he said. "Before Apophis gets to the Amazon Village before we do."

"Oh, right!" she said getting up. "I almost forgot."

Daniel gave her a cup of coffee and she drank it with gratitude. As they cleaned up the campsite Trisana meditated for the day. 

Just as she was putting down her magical protective barrier Teal'c said, "We must hurry. Apophis has learned we are here,"

"Good," Jack said. "We'll be able to stop them before they even attack the village."

Instead of going to the Amazons, they started to head in the direction of Apophis. 

"So what do we do once we meet Apophis, Colonel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Tris asked.

"How for can you jump upward?" he asked Tris

"About the height of a three story building,"

"So, this'll be a piece of cake?"

"Yeah," Tris said.

Jack grinned and looked up at the trees. Tris grinned. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel looked puzzled.

"Let's do it people!" Jack said. "Apophis will be on us in a few minutes."

"Boy, won't he be surprised," Sam said, getting out her gun.

"I hope Apophis hates surprises," Jack said, also getting out his gun.

Trisana smiled at her friends, jumped as high as she could onto the closest tree, and kept herself hidden. She could clearly see the 10 Serpent Guards and Apophis. What a snake, she thought. Tris spotted two Amazons. One looked like an Amazon princess, the other a guard. No! She said to herself. The Serpent Guards crowded around Apophis as he looked around. 

Tris looked down at Jack and the others. Jack gave her the signal. Using her Telekinesis, she threw the Serpent Guard's Staff Weapons out of their hands and into the forest about 5 miles from where they were. The Guards took out their Zat guns. The Serpent Heads and the rest of SG-1 began a fire fight. Tris kept an eye on two Amazon women. They were moving quickly through the trees.

A Serpent Guard spotted the two Amazons and left the fight. He made sure he was hidden behind them before he fired his Staff Weapon upon the princess. Tris looked below her and spotted Teal'c. He didn't have his Staff Weapon with him. Tris jumped down from the tree and killed the Serpent Guard with her gun before he could kill the Amazon Guard. Tris ran to the dieing princess.

"Your actions are of an Amazon," the princess whispered.

"Thanks," she said. "I think."

Tris got out her medicine bag. The princess put her hand on Tris's arm, motioning to stop.

"No. Save your medicines,"

"Why? I can save you," Tris said stubbornly.

"No," the princess said. 

"Princess Shia? Let her help," the guard said.

"No," she said again.

Princess Shia ripped off here necklace, a dragon holding a green stone with its wings over its head, and put it into Trisana's hand. Tris looked up at the Amazon Guard.

"She's given you the Right of Caste," she couldn't believe what her princess was doing.

"You're not going to die, princess," Tris said. "If you let me help you, you don't have to do this,"

The Princess shook her head silently, closed her eyes and finally died. Tris looked up at the guard as her friends came to her. 

"I'm sorry," she said the Amazon.

"Apophis got away," Jack said.

"But, we did get rid of the Serpent Guards. That would count as a small victory, right?" Sam said.

Daniel kneeled down beside Tris.

"Tris, what happened?" He asked softly.

"A Serpent Guard injured the Princess. I tried to save her, but she insisted that I let her die," Tris explained weakly.

She gave the necklace to him. Daniel helped her up, still holding the necklace in his hand. Tris looked at everyone.

"She gave me the Right of Caste,"

Daniel gave a shocked look on his face, while the others looked puzzled.

"Daniel?" Jack finally after a moment's silence.

"Princess Shia had made your friend the new Amazon Princess," the Guard answered.

To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch6

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 6

****

(Amazon Village)

The Amazon Guard, Lila, had brought SG-1 to the village. The Amazon Queen, Andromeda, greeted them.

"Lila, where is my sister?" the queen asked.

"She's dead, my queen," Lila said soberly. She pointed to Tris. "This one tried to help her. But, it was too late." She motioned to SG-1 "These people helped us defeat the Serpent Demons."

The Queen nodded in understanding and approval. "You," she pointed to Tris. "Come forth," Tris obeyed. "What's your name?"

"My name is Trisana. But, you call me Tris. My friends do," she said.

"I thank you, Tris," the queen said. She looked behind Tris and nodded to SG-1. "And you for helping fight the Demons." The four nodded slowly and smiled. Queen Andromeda continued. "You will stay as my guests and Lila will give you anything you need with your stay here." She turned to Lila. "Show them to their guest room, please."

"Of course," she bowed and turned to SG-1. "Follow me, please." 

They followed Lila to a big room. It had a fire in the middle, with beds around the room, against the wall. It had a small desk bellow a window. 

"Let me or the Guards know if you need anything," Lila said kindly.

They nodded and she left. Tris sat sadly on one of the beds and leaned against the wall.

"Alright, we need to contact General Hammond to let him know what has happened so far," Jack said.

"I will do it, O' Neill" Teal'c said.

"Hurry back. If you leave now you should be back by the party," Sam said. They looked at her. "What? There's always a party."

Teal'c bowed. "I shall hurry,"

"Thanks Teal'c," Jack shouted after him.

"Tris, are you alright? " Daniel asked, sitting on the bed next her.

She shook her head, gloomily. 

"I could have easily healed Princess Shia. Why did she refuse to be healed?" Tris said.

She put her head into her hands.

Say something, Daniel thought desperately. I'll try anything to get her mind off things for awhile. Oh I know!

"Tris, do you think this is the missing Amazon Tribe? They all wear the dragon pendant the Dragon Amazons used to wear back on earth," he said.

"What?" she said, looking up.

I knew that would get her mind off of what just happened. And it might have gotten her in a better mood, too, he thought. Daniel gave the necklace back to her. He had been examining it on their way to the village and hadn't gotten a chance to give it back to her until now. Tris took and looked at it, running her thumb over it.

"Oh, gosh it is," she said. "Uh, they are."

Lila came back. "Queen Andromeda would like to speak with Trisana in private. And there is to be a celebration tonight,"

"Good call Carter," Jack said, smiling.

"Thank you, Colonel," she said, smugly.

Tris left the others and followed Lila to the Queens room. Lila left them to talk in private.

"I understand you wanted to speak to me, you majesty?" Tris asked politely.

"You understand correctly, Princess. And call me Rommie. Princess Shia used to. Thank you for returning her body to us, by the way. We shall have the funeral tomorrow morning. After the celebration," she said. "Sit, eat and drink."

"Thank you, Rommie," Tris obeyed. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"You may,"

"Why did the Serpent Demons try to attack?" she asked. "And why did your sister refuse to be healed?"

"She was already dieing from a disease we have no term for. My sister would have died sooner. Shia wanted to die fighting our enemies than die of a cursed disease." the queen paused. "We do not know why, but, the Serpents come every year and take several of our most beautiful women. We never see the women again." she explained.

"Why don't you and your people protect yourselves?" Tris asked.

"There powers are far more powerful than our weapons," Rommie said simply. "I would like to know more about you Tris. We shall talk as we get you ready for the ceremony."

"Ceremony," Tris asked. "I thought it was only a celebration." 

"You must receive your Amazon princess mask. It'll be fast. It bores me. So I changed it when I became queen. Then we celebrate," she told Tris.

"Alright," she said. "What do we want to do in order to get ready?"

To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 7

****

Tris's POV

(Amazon Village, Night)

A huge bomb fire sat in the middle of the village. Placed around the huge fire, a long table circled around it, at least 2 ½ feet away. Filling the space in the middle of the fire and table, the Dragon Amazons danced energetically to vibrant music. After the ceremony, this included a showy display of putting on a mask that was extremely uncomfortable in front of everyone. Teal'c managed to arrive after the quick ceremony, but arrived just as the celebration began.

"Nice timing, Teal'c!" Jack said, once Teal'c sat down beside him.

"What did the General say, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"All work and no play, Major?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes" she blushed

"General Hammond says we may stay another 24 hours. He also wishes to give the Amazons his deepest sympathies as well," Teal'c said.

"Sweat," Jack explained.

"All party and no work, Jack?" Daniel asked, grinning mischievously.

"Sometimes," he said, not meeting his or Sam's eyes.

Wearing an outfit that shown way too much skin, I made my way to sit with my friends. However, a fellow Amazon pulled me away.

"Dance with us princess!" she said.

"Oh, no thanks," I said, trying to get out it. "I don't dance," 

Dancing in front of the whole tribe and my friends was not on my agenda for tonight. I am going to be teased for this! However, no matter how much I fought, I had lost. I did my best to follow the other Amazons dance moves. Jack had better not say anything, I thought as I danced.

As I danced my way around the fire, I had managed to sneak down by my friends and finally sat with them.

"Not bad," Jack complimented with a big grin on his face.

Starving, I took a bunch of food that lay out in front of her and began to eat.

"Hungry?" Sam asked.

"Very," I said with my mouth full. 

"I guess you would be after dancing like that," Daniel said.

I fumed at him. However, I could not stay mad at him for long. I loved him to much to get my red-hot temper in the way. Instead of getting mad and stomping off, I felt myself blush feverishly. I wonder if he feels the same way I do about him. I thought. Does he love me at all?

I shook the thought out of my. He just lost his wife over a year ago, I thought. Daniel is not ready to move on yet. Instead of thinking about the subject anymore, I joined her friends in watching the Amazons dance. It looks a lot easier than it seems, I then thought. 

To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch75

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 7

****

Daniel's POV

(Amazon Village, Night)

A huge bomb fire sat in the middle of the village. At least 2 ½ feet away the long table placed all around it. The space in the middle of the fire and table filled with the Dragon Amazons dancing to vibrant music and dancing just as energetic. After the ceremony, this included a showy display of putting a mask on, in front of everyone. Teal'c managed to arrive after the quick ceremony, but arrived just as the celebration began.

"Nice timing Teal'c!" Jack said, once Teal'c sat down beside him.

"What did the General say, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"All work and no play, Major?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes," she blushed.

"General Hammond says we may stay another 24 hours. He also wishes to give the Amazons his deepest sympathies as well," Teal'c said.

"Sweat," Jack explained.

"All party and no work, Jack?" I asked, grinning mischievously.

"Sometimes," he said, not meeting Sam's eyes or mine.

I noticed Tris making her way to sit with them. The Amazons had pushed her to wear an outfit that shown a lot of skin. She looked extremely sexy in it. A fellow Amazon, however, pulled her away. Was she dancing? Now this was a side to her he had never seen before. As Tris danced her way around the fire, she managed to sneak down by her friends and finally sat with them.

"Not bad," Jack complimented with a big grin on his face.

Tris reached in front of her for some food and ate hungrily.

"Hungry?" Sam asked.

"Very," she said with her mouth full. 

"I guess you would be after dancing like that," I said. That was a stupid thing to say, Danny! I thought. She probably was embarrassed for dancing in front of everyone here! I noticed that she blushed. Wait, did she just blush at something that I said? She has never done that before.

I turned my attention over to the Amazon dancers. However, my attention was still on Trisana. She is beautiful though. In addition, she is also smart, funny, gentle, and willing to risk her own life to save another. Not bad qualities, I thought. Just a wild guess, but I think I am in love with Tris. Then I started thinking, Hold on, there Danny! You do not even know she has those kinds of feelings about you.

What about Sha'are, though? I thought. What about her, another voice asked. She died over a year ago. She told you not so long ago to move on and told you it is all right if you found another. Oh . . . Yeah, I thought. I turned my attention back to the Amazon Dancers.

To be continued . . . 


	9. Ch9

"Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons"

Ch. 8

****

(Amazon Village, Morning)

The members of SG-1 stood around the massive, neatly bed of wood. A few Amazons placed Princess Shias rapped body. Then the two Amazons light the bed of wood. The Dragon Amazons and SG-1 stared at the fire as the princess' dead body burned. The queen sang an Amazon Funeral Song. The song ended and that signified that the funeral was over.

Tris's mind began to wonder in the middle of the burning. She should have saved Shia. No matter how much the deceased princess fought against her. If she could have lived, Tris would have found out what disease Shia had and would have been able to save her. She had promised herself no matter what, to be a healer first and a warrior later. 

Tris went over to Queen Andromeda. The two needed to talk. Rommie and Tris went into the queen's room and ate breakfast as they talked.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Trisana?" she asked.

"My friends and I can give you weapons to help fight the Goa'uld. We can teach you how to use them," she said.

Tris had told her about the Gau'uld and that were really the Serpent Demons. She had told her friends last night about their conversation they had before the party. Jack agreed that they needed to at lest offer their services.

Rommie shook her head. "Thank you for the kind offer. But, we have managed this long without help," she said. "We have the allegiance of many other Amazon Tribes, Tris. That is all the help we need. When you become Queen you may change our laws as you see fit"

"There are other Amazon Tribes on this planet other then the Dragons?" Tris asked.

"Yes, of course," she said. "We are friends with all, except one,"

"Which tribe is that?' 

"They do not call themselves anything. However, we call them the War Amazons. Ares, the God of War, picked their descendants for this particular tribe. All Ares thought them to do is start wars and cause destruction," Rommie told her. 

"Have you and the War Amazons ever had any contact with one another?" Tris had to ask.

"Oh goodness, yes," the queen sighed. "We are about to go to war with them soon, I have a feeling. It is about time. The war between us was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Oh great," Tris said sarcastically. This is just what we need, another war and another enemy to fight. She thought. Tris got up. "Well then if you will excuse me my friends and I must be going back to earth now," she said.

"Wait, Princess Trisana!" Rommie got up as Tris made her way to the door. "You are our princess now. This is your home now."

"I can't stay and watch these people get slaughtered. Especially when you can protect yourselves against your enemies," Tris said angrily.

Tris made her way to the Guest room where she had found the others.

"Well . . . ?" Jack asked.

"Nope, she says they do not need our help. When I become Queen, I may change the laws. Or so she says," Tris said, agitated.

"Or so she says?" Daniel asked.

"Don't you want to be able to help them?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do, Sam," she said.

"Then why don't we?" Sam argued.

"Because they won't let us," Jack said.

"Let their own ignorance kill them off one by one. In time Queen Andromeda will see what a mistake she made in turning down our offer," Tris glanced at them. "Are we ready to go home?"

They all looked at one another and nodded. 

****

(Debriefing Room)

"What a find!" Daniel said excitedly after Tris told them about the different tribes. "Two lost Amazon tribes on one planet! This is amazing! One erased from the history books almost completely, the other a rumored tribe confirmed," His blue eyes wide, like a child in a candy store.

"Easy Daniel," Jack said, grinning. He turned to the General. "We offered our services to help them fight the Goa'uld."

"They declined, sir," Sam answered.

"Because they're to short-sided for there own well," Tris said before Hammond could ask why they had declined.

"Thank you," the General looked around. "SG-1, I'm putting you on leave for two days until its next mission. I think you have earned it. You're all dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said.

Teal'c bowed.

"Oh Tris," Jack said as they all got up.

"Yeah,"

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" he said.

"Hush," Tris said.

He started to imitate the Amazon Dance as they made there way down the stairs. Tris zapped him with lightening down at his feet.

"Ow!" Jack said, still dancing as they then made their way out of the base.

"Then stop mocking me!" she said.

He still danced around. Sam and Daniel became overcome with laughter. Sam sore he saw a small smile on his face. This is a rare thing, indeed. Tris zapped Jack again.

"Stop it! I will keep zapping you, Colonel, unless you stop. You've known me long enough to where you would at least know I can!" Tris said.

Jack finally stopped dancing, clearly afraid of being zapped by Tris again.

"Thank you," Tris put the lightening away.

"You two can be so childish sometimes," Daniel said, still laughing.

"I know," Tris and Jack, said together proudly.

Daniel and Sam shook their heads, smiling. 

"Hey, anyone want to come over to my place tomorrow night?" Tris said. "I'm cooking my mom's infamous Homemade Lasagna for dinner."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I never miss out on a home cooked meal."

"That sounds great. Count me in," Sam said.

"I will be most honored to come, Trisana," Teal'c said.

Jack looked over to Daniel. "Daniel?"

"I actually was hoping on getting some translations done," he said.

"Daniel," Jack said.

"But, I could always do that later I guess," he said slowly. "Sure, I'll come."

"Fantastic," Tris said. "I'll see you all tomorrow night around 1700 hours then"

"That sounds good to me," Jack said.

"Me too," Sam said.

The five changed into their street clothes and then left the base.

The End

(Maybe)


End file.
